


mai tai

by sharkfish



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Casual Sex, Established Relationship, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Group Sex, M/M, Marijuana, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ship Impurity, Trans Male Character, Trans Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkfish/pseuds/sharkfish
Summary: Dear Stiles, I bet you can’t make Dean come as hard as I can, but I’d like to see you try.





	mai tai

**Author's Note:**

  * For [robotsnchicks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotsnchicks/gifts).



> thanks to [robotsnchicks](http://robotsnchicks.tumblr.com) for awakening this in me, letting me steal her thoughts, and doing a beta thing (and also for guiding me on the right path title-wise). 
> 
> [suckerfordeansfreckles](http://suckerfordeansfreckles.tumblr.com) suggested "cock tales" as the title and she's not wrong. 
> 
> lastly: this is an au of an au. you might recognize them, but it's not Official Sharkfish Canon.

“Let me talk to him. I have a good feeling,” Cas says, bumping his shoulder against Dean’s. 

Dean glances at the bartender. “He was just being nice. He’s doing the same thing to that dude wearing — whatever the fuck he’s wearing.” 

“That’s definitely not how he looked at you.” 

Dean blushes and peeks at him again. No one can say Dean doesn’t have a type — light eyes, dark hair, resting intimidating-as-hell face that lights up with easy smiles. He smiled like that at Dean, and it’s been so long since Dean cared whether or not someone was flirting with him that he can’t be completely sure, but he thinks the bartender took a lingering look at his mouth while Dean was stumbling over his and Cas’s usual order. 

“Ok,” Dean says. “But don’t be weird.” 

Cas snorts. “Roger that.” 

Dean’s not sure when it happened, but he and Cas share some kind of cluster ESP so he knows what Cas is thinking, even without being able to hear him over the girl band that seems to always be playing whenever he and Cas come to this place. Cas leans over the bar to talk to the guy, and that’s definitely Cas’s flirty smile. 

The guy arches an eyebrow and then looks over when Cas points. Dean’s not really sure if he should be embarrassed to be caught staring at the guy his boyfriend is propositioning or not, so he just focuses on his Jack and coke instead.

The guy says something and Cas makes his “oh,  _ that’s  _ interesting” face. They talk for another minute — Cas keeps looking over at Dean and giving Dean his favorite soft smile — and then the bartender waves over one of the servers. He’s lanky in an almost boyish way and his eyes are smart and sharp when he looks over at Dean. 

This new guy’s mouth makes a soft O and when he turns back to Cas and the bartender, he’s grinning. He says something to Cas, and Cas looks down at the guy’s shirt, and Cas says something that makes the guy look down at his own shirt and laugh. 

The three of them say something to each other and the bartender gives Dean a smile while Cas and the other guy weave around people to get to Dean’s table. 

“Hey,” the guy says, climbing onto a chair. “I’m Stiles. So we’re, like, good to go. I mean, you didn’t agree to me so that’s still up for debate, but me and Derek are in.” 

Cas sits on Dean’s opposite side, bumping his forehead against Dean’s temple before kissing his cheek.

Stiles says, “You guys are actually disgustingly cute. I hate it so much, but I also want six seasons and a movie.” 

“Wait, so,” Dean says. “What do you mean, you’re in?” 

“I’ve never really thought about the wide variety of sex acts that can be performed with four people,” Stiles says.

“ _ Oh,”  _ Dean says. 

Cas laughs. “I’ve always said you were smart, sweetheart.” 

“Before you make a decision, I’m trans. Cas said it doesn’t matter, but I wouldn’t want you to be awkwardly surprised when I take my pants off.” 

“Oh,” Dean says again. “Yeah, that — I don’t care about that.” 

“Look, you guys talk or whatever. I’ll give you my phone number. I’m off as soon as I cash out, Derek will be here until ten. Text me and let me know if you want to meet up.” 

Stiles types his number into Cas’s phone and then heads to the back of the house, pausing to give Derek a kiss on the cheek on his way. 

“Interesting, right?” Cas says, starting on a fresh beer. “He’s really cute.” 

“You like ‘em twinky now?” 

“Apparently. Do you?” 

“Are you sure about this? I mean…” 

Cas leans close, murmurs up against Dean’s ear, “I want to watch Derek fuck you while you choke on my cock. That’s what you want, isn’t it?” 

Dean gives a quick look around, like someone might hear them, and Cas says, “Let’s go home. You can think about it while you suck me.” 

Derek smiles at them when they pass, Cas throws him a wink, and before long Dean is on the floor in front of the couch between Cas’s knees.

 

“What should I say?” Cas asks, like Dean can answer with Cas’s hand holding his head down on his cock. “‘Dear Stiles, your mouth would look almost as good around my cock as Dean’s does.’” 

Cas lets Dean up enough to breathe, petting his hair idly. “‘Dear Stiles, which one of you want to fuck Dean first?’ Mmm,” Cas says, arching his hips upwards. “‘Dear Stiles, Dean’s a bit of a cockslut, so maybe we can all fuck him.”” 

Dean whimpers. “‘Dear Stiles,’” Cas says, his thighs tensing under Dean’s hands. “‘I bet you can’t make Dean come as hard as I can, but I’d like to see you try.’” 

Dean lets Cas push him down until he relaxes his throat enough to take him in. 

“Right there,” Cas says, holding Dean still by the hair to fuck up into his mouth until he comes hot into Dean’s throat. 

Dean pulls off, panting and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “You’re such an asshole. Send him something normal. No one starts text messages with ‘dear whoever.’” 

Cas laughs and thumbs a stray drop of come off Dean’s lower lip. “Hand me my phone.” 

Dean stands, knees cracking, and hands over the phone before sitting next to Cas. Cas is beautifully naked and no matter how many times Dean’s seen it, it still makes it hard to breathe.

“Look,” Cas says, holding up the phone. “Is this normal enough for you?” 

“Whatever, send it,” Dean says, rolling his eyes. 

**Cas:** Dean and I are looking forward to hearing your thoughts about the wide variety of sex acts we could be performing tonight. 

Cas is barely kissing Dean before his phone dings. 

**Stiles:** Oh shit I didn’t think you would really text   
**Stiles:** Not that I don’t want you to   
**Stiles:** Admittedly I’m a little overwhelmed rn let me try to reboot my brain

Cas laughs. “He’s funny.”

**Stiles:** Me and D have talked about doing a 3+some but didn’t really know anyone, internet seems sketchy

**Cas:** Meeting us in a bar isn’t sketchy? 

**Stiles:** That’s valid   
**Stiles:** And you’re not even regulars

“Tell him it’s because of that fucking band they play all the time,” Dean says. 

“The lesbian twins?” 

“The what now?”

**Cas:** Tegan and Sara in a queer bar is pretty trite. Dean gets cranky. 

**Stiles:** Agreed but you can’t tell lesbians anything   
**Stiles:** D will be home in ~45. After shower and stuff, we could meet up in about 1.5 hr? 

**Cas:** Your place or ours? 

**Stiles:** Our apt is a POS but whichever   
**Stiles:** Maybe we should compare bed sizes. We only have a queen

“He’s so weird,” Dean says. 

“You like weird,” Cas reminds him. 

“We have a king.” 

“I’m aware of every detail about that stupid mattress you spent so much money on.” 

**Cas:** It’ll be ours then. 11501 Alterra Parkway. Gate is 6391. Go to the top level of the parking garage, park next to Dean’s monstrosity of a car. Apt 1498. 

**Stiles:** Do I have to answer a riddle to a troll too? 

**Cas:** Bring condoms. 

 

“Sorry,” Stiles says when Dean opens the door. “This place is a maze, and Cas said monster car but then there’s that boxy-looking thing with the tentacle decals, so I wasn’t sure. It was like that Silent Hill game where you’re just circling a hallway forever.” 

“It’s ok,” Dean says, staring kind of dumbly at him. “Come in.” 

Derek gives Dean a quick smile as he passes. “It’s a nice car.” 

“Derek also drives a stupid car,” Stiles says, tossing himself on the couch next to Cas like he belongs there. “Ooh, you smoke?” 

“Are there people who don’t?” Cas says. “Bowl’s fresh.” 

“Do you have a guy? Because I’m a guy, you know,” Stiles says. “The bar is just a part-time gig.” 

Dean and Derek take the other couch, Dean trying not to feel like he’s standing awkwardly against the wall at a school mixer, hoping to find the nerve to ask a girl to dance. 

“My current guy is a bit of a flake, but his shit is really good.” 

“I’ll hook you up,” Stiles says, grabbing the bong. He hits it and passes to Derek. “We’ve never done this before, by the way.” 

Derek’s hand brushes Dean’s on the pass, and Dean blushes. Cas gives him a funny little smile and says, “Neither have we, but Dean deserves to have what he wants.” 

“I agree,” Derek says. 

Stiles nudges Cas with his elbow and says, “They’re really hot.” 

Cas looks at Derek and Dean consideringly, then leans over to Stiles to murmur something into his ear, just like Cas had done to Dean in the bar. Stiles’s eyes widen and his cheeks flush, and then he groans. “Derek, you were supposed to remind me to bring the bag!” 

“Babe, I’ve got condoms in my pocket.” 

“That’s not what I wanted in the bag!” 

“Oh, shit,” Derek says. 

Stiles sighs and whispers something in Cas’s ear that makes Cas say, “Definitely, we can think of something.” 

“I didn’t realize they were going to gang up on us,” Derek says, watching along with Dean as Cas and Stiles whisper back and forth. 

Derek’s full focus on Dean is not quite as unnerving as Cas’s is, but Dean still licks his lips before saying, “I got an idea.” 

Derek is looking at Dean’s mouth again, so Dean only hesitates a moment before kissing him. 

It seems like it’s been a lifetime since Dean kissed someone other than Cas, so it’s a little weird, but it’s good, Derek’s beard scratchy against his skin and hand on the side of his neck to pull him closer. It’s about when Derek slides his tongue past Dean’s lips that Stiles says, “Holy shit.” 

Cas makes a soft noise of agreement that emboldens Dean to turn fully towards Derek, sliding a hand from his jaw down his chest. Cas is in pretty good shape — Dean loves the sleek and hard lines of him under his hands — but Derek is in _ underwear model  _ shape. Different. 

Dean is so focused on Derek’s kiss that he doesn’t notice movement until Cas’s hand strokes through his hair. He’s not sure how he knows it’s Cas, but Cas bends down to kiss the top of his head, and that certainly wouldn’t be anyone else. Dean breaks away from Derek to look up at him. Cas rubs his thumb over Dean’s lower lip and says, “Go to the bedroom. Take off your clothes.” 

Stiles stands next to Cas, looking between Cas and Dean. “You guys are into some kinky stuff, aren’t you?” 

Cas smirks but kisses Dean’s forehead so gently. “Go.” 

Dean heads down the hallway and when he starts to undress in the bedroom, he can hear the rumble of quiet voices but can’t make out any of the words. He unzips his jeans and realizes suddenly why Cas sent Dean alone — Cas never forgets a detail, even if Dean is too overwhelmed to remember.

Dean glances over his shoulder like Derek or Stiles might’ve snuck up on him. There’s no one there, but Dean still hurries into the bathroom before he takes off his jeans and, yeah, the stupid fucking pink panties with darker pink hearts, the ones that make him feel a little ashamed whenever he looks at them. Cas loves them, though, and Dean suspects it’s at least partially because he likes to take Dean from a little ashamed to breathless and begging.

Derek and Stiles don’t need to know about that, though. Dean wants that for himself. He didn’t even mean for them to see the way he goes dazed and pliant just from Cas using that certain tone of voice, that certain intense stare, but Stiles figured it out instantly. 

Dean hides the panties underneath some other clothes in the hamper and splashes water on his face. When he thinks he has his galloping heart back under control, he goes back to the bedroom to find the other three already there. Derek is pulling off Stiles’s shirt, but Cas’s attention is immediately on Dean. 

Cas pulls Dean into his arms and kisses him hot and slow. Cas says quietly, “Are you ok?” 

“I’m good.” 

Cas’s hand twitches against Dean’s cheek, and this is the part where maybe Cas would smack him around — or maybe not, because sometimes they like to have each other sweet and soft, too — but Dean knows Cas doesn’t want Stiles and Derek to see that, either. “Kiss Stiles,” Cas says. 

Derek is pressed up against Stiles’s back, kissing up the side of his neck, and Stiles gives Dean a bright but nervous smile. 

Stiles kisses fierce and sharp, and he spreads heat across Dean’s skin with his hands like there’s magic inside them. Derek reaches around Stiles to grab Dean and pull him in until Stiles is pressed between the two of them. Dean squeezes Stiles’s hip with one hand while they kiss, the other sliding up Derek’s side under his shirt. 

“Ok,” Stiles says, gasping. “Ok, yeah. This is the best idea ever.” 

Dean laughs, and Derek and Cas snort in a way that is eerily similar. 

“Let me, umm,” Stiles says. “Shit, I know we just talked about this, but — what are we doing again? Whose cock do I get to suck first, that’s my real question.” 

“Dean,” Cas and Derek say at the same time. 

“I’m glad I was part of this decision-making process,” Dean says, but climbs into bed obediently, settling against the headboard. 

Cas and Derek both get their hands on Stiles to get his pants off. Dean is enthralled by how beautiful Stiles is, skin creamy and soft, his moles and freckles fewer but darker than Dean’s. Stiles isn’t  _ solid _ the way Derek and Cas are — he holds a different kind of power — but he’s still more muscular than Dean expected.

Cas is the only man Dean’s ever been with like this, naked and aching to touch, and Dean is almost surprised at the intensity of his attraction to Derek and Stiles now that he knows what it means. Before Cas, he didn’t know the right words for what he wanted, tried not to think too hard about his reactions to certain kinds of het porn videos because then he’d have to wonder why he was getting off on imagining what the woman was feeling as she drooled and choked on cock. Then Cas bought Dean a drink in a dive bar and Dean tumbled head over heels for Cas’s off-kilter charm and all his denial stopped mattering. 

Stiles has a weird little tattoo made of spirals on his hip, and Dean catches Derek caressing his fingers over it before Stiles climbs in bed between Dean’s splayed legs. “I’m really good at this, by the way,” Stiles says. 

“Show me,” Cas says. 

“Bossy,” Stiles replies, then bends down to swallow Dean’s cock. 

“Jesus Christ,” Dean says, his hand going to Stiles’s hair like an anchor. 

Stiles does suck cock like he’s done it — enthusiastically — a million times, like he’s been conducting a research study on how to make brains short-circuit, and Derek lays next to Dean, Dean turning automatically towards him for a kiss. 

“You can fuck his mouth,” Derek murmurs. “He likes it.” 

“So does Dean,” Cas says, kneeling behind Stiles and sliding a hand up his spine until he can tug on Stiles’s hair and then push him down further on Dean’s dick. 

“Cas,” Dean gasps, and Cas smiles. 

Cas brushes his fingers against Dean’s and then he’s got both hands on Stiles’s ass. “Spread your legs.” 

Stiles groans as Dean fucks upwards. Stiles is gorgeous, and maybe the only reason Derek caught Dean’s eye was because he hadn’t seen Stiles yet. It’s different, too, because even when Cas is on his knees for Dean, they both know who is running the show. Dean’s never wondered or wanted Cas to submit to him, but Stiles makes heat flare in his stomach at the idea of taking and having. 

“Stiles?” Cas says. 

Stiles lets go of Derek’s hand to give Cas a thumbs up. Dean laughs, and then he and Derek are watching the way Stiles’s eyelashes flutter as Cas gives him a long, slow lick. 

Dean likes when Cas eats him out for ages, until he’s trembling and his toes are curling, and Stiles moans like he’s loving Cas’s tongue, too. The sound of their mouths, wet and louder than Dean’s panting breaths, is so obscene Dean would be blushing if he wasn’t too busy pulling Stiles off his cock. 

“Why’d you make me stop?” Stiles says, flushing all the way down his chest, whimpering when Cas sucks at his dick. 

“I was about to come,” Dean says. 

“Can I finger you?” Cas says, his mouth shining. 

Stiles gives another thumbs up and drops his head to rest against Dean’s stomach when Cas slides a finger — maybe two — into him. Derek shifts so he can watch Cas’s fingers disappearing into Stiles, and he and Cas share a little smile. 

“Lube?” Derek says. 

Dean finds it in the drawer and hands it over without taking his eyes off of Cas, the way he’s concentrated so fully on making Stiles feel good. It must be some version of the face he makes at Dean, but Dean’s never seen it from the outside. Cas is almost dangerously intense like this. 

Derek slicks up his fingers and pushes one into Stiles’s ass. “Yeah,” Stiles breathes. “ _ Der.”  _

“My name’s Cas,” Cas says, twisting his wrist to make Stiles whimper. 

“Don’t be an asshole,” Dean says. 

Stiles laughs breathlessly and says, “Stop, guys. I gotta kiss Dean.” 

Stiles moves deeper in the V of Dean’s legs to kiss him, and then he moans in a way that makes Dean think he’s got fingers in him again. Stiles keeps kissing him as he rides shamelessly back on Derek and Cas’s fingers. Cas must be rubbing his dick, too, because in the middle of a kiss Stiles shudders and whines, his hand clenching against the side of Dean’s neck as he comes. 

“That was pretty,” Cas says. “Again?” 

“Not yet,” Stiles says, resting his forehead against Dean’s for a moment. “I think this is the part where Derek fucks Dean.” 

“Move,” Cas says, grabbing the lube. Stiles tumbles over next to Dean and it’s Cas who gets a finger in him first. Cas presses close and says against Dean’s ear, “Is his mouth good?” 

“Yeah,” Dean says, breath picking up speed as Cas gets another finger in him. 

“And Derek will be so good,” Cas murmurs. Dean can feel the smile against the side of his face as the idea shivers through him.

Cas gets three fingers in Dean, and then they’re kissing, and somewhere in the background Dean can hear Derek and Stiles’s voices but all of him is narrowed to the places where Cas is touching him. “You’re so beautiful,” Cas says. 

“Cas,” Dean gasps. 

“That sounds like you need a cock in you.” 

“Oh, yeah,” Stiles says. “Hey, can I ride you?” 

Cas looks to Dean first, like he’s asking permission, like he’s ever asked anyone for permission for anything in his life, and Dean smiles. “Fuck him, Cas.” 

Cas sits against the headboard to the side of Dean, fishing the lube out from somewhere in the sheets. “Nah, I’m good,” Stiles says. 

Derek kisses Dean, deep and sweet. Cas kisses in a way that makes Dean feel both possessed and adored and has since the night they met. Derek doesn’t kiss like either of those things, but it still spreads heat from the butterflies in Dean’s stomach to his tingling fingertips to his dick, hard and aching against his stomach. 

Condoms come out from somewhere, and Dean and Derek stop kissing to watch Stiles sink down on Cas’s cock. Stiles shivers and puts his hands on Cas’s shoulders and murmurs, “Fuck, you’re big.” 

Derek rolls his eyes. “Thanks, Stiles.” 

“Shut up. You know I love your cock,” Stiles says, letting Cas claim his mouth while he starts to roll his hips. 

“Derek,” Dean says. 

“Are you sure my dick’s going to be big enough for you?” Derek says, and the other three laugh, at least until Stiles does something that makes both him and Cas gasp. 

“Come on,” Dean says, hands on Derek’s hips to urge him closer. 

It’s different, a little strange, the way Derek feels inside him. Dean kind of figured a dick is a dick is a dick, but Derek is shaped differently and not as thick and he takes it slow. Sometimes Cas does, too, when he wants to play nice, spending forever licking and fingering and then pushing into Dean with movements as slow as a glacier, kissing the whole time, but sometimes Cas shoves him down face-first into the mattress and fucks him so it hurts a little. Dean’s not sure which he likes more. 

“How do you like it?” Derek says, glancing over when Stiles moans, Cas’s teeth digging in to his neck. 

“Um, I dunno,” Dean says. 

“Make him scream,” Cas says, his eyes on Dean now, even as Stiles rides him faster. 

“Yeah?” Derek says. He hitches Dean’s leg up higher on his hip, gives him a couple more shallow thrusts and then pulls back, just the head catching on the rim of Dean’s hole, and then slams back in, setting an almost brutal pace. 

It’s good, but still weird, because there was some kind of intense intimacy with Cas even the first time, like his eyes saw something in Dean that Dean hadn’t seen in himself before. With Derek — it feels good, and it’s not long before Dean’s head tips back for Derek’s mouth, not long before he’s moaning, a little self-conscious about it until Cas reaches and weaves his fingers through Dean’s, squeezing, and when Dean manages to blink his eyes open, Cas is still watching him, even as he’s got an arm around Stiles to support him. 

Stiles comes again and then presses his forehead against Cas’s temple, movements slowing but not stopping as he catches his breath. 

Cas turns to nuzzle into Stiles’s cheek, a tender gesture that makes a sour taste in Dean’s mouth, but Cas squeezes his hand again and it’s gone. Dean’s the one who will be in Cas’s bed in the morning, Cas murmuring  _ Tell me about your dreams _ into his hair. Cas told him once that he’s always a little bit in love with people he’s slept with, even if it’s only for the night, but the way he looks at Stiles is nothing like he looks at Dean. 

“Can I make you come again?” Cas says. 

“Yeah,” Stiles says, grabbing Cas’s hand from his hip and pushing it underneath him. “Touch me though.” 

Derek grabs Dean’s hips and adjusts him to a position that makes Dean go, “Oh fuck, fuck, fuck.” 

Cas grins over at him and then Dean’s eyes close again. Distantly, he can hear Stiles loud and shameless, maybe coming again, Cas’s murmured encouragements that seem to be directed to no one or all of them at the same time. He must say something specifically to Derek, because Derek spits in his own hand and wraps it around Dean’s cock. 

“Sorry,” Derek says, “it’s been a long time since I touched anyone’s but my own.” 

“No, that’s — that’s good,” Dean says, but wraps his hand around Derek’s to tighten his grip a little.

Dean makes several more embarrassing noises, blushes when he realizes, but Cas just smiles and mouths  _ I love you. _ Dean’s grip around Cas’s hand goes white-knuckled as he comes. 

Stiles is unmoving in Cas’s lap, watching, and he says, “Wow.” 

Cas lets go of Dean to wrap his hands around Stiles’s hips and pull him off. “Suck my cock.” 

Stiles gives a happy little wiggle as he strips the condom off of Cas and bends over him, the curve of his spine something lovely. It must be the sight of Stiles’s mouth stretched around Cas’s cock that makes Derek’s hips jerk, and then he pulls Dean’s head back by the hair to bite the side of his neck as he fucks hard and deep, not long before he comes.

Derek pulls out of Dean, clumsy with both of them watching Cas hold Stiles still with hands in his hair while he fucks upwards. Cas stops immediately when Stiles shifts like he’s trying to get away — a way he never does with Dean, because Dean likes to choke and sometimes test Cas’s hold on him, but Cas makes him take it until Dean taps to say it’s too much — and Stiles wipes his mouth with his hand, says, “Come on my face.” 

Cas looks at Dean and then Derek, eyebrows raised. “Yeah, you should see what he looks like covered in come,” Derek says. 

“Lemme see,” Dean says. 

Stiles takes Cas’s cock again. Cas says, “Christ,” and Derek hums in agreement. He gives Dean a quick kiss and then sits back on his heels to watch, rubbing a hand up and down Dean’s shin. 

“Is that good, baby?” Dean says.

Cas flashes Dean a smile and rubs his thumbs against Stiles’s hollowed cheeks. Dean knows he likes to feel the shape of himself there, and it’s still so unspeakably dirty that it makes Dean blush even years later, but watching, he thinks he gets it now. Stiles is gorgeous and flutters his eyelashes upwards to try to watch Cas’s face, but the position is awkward and he’s probably not seeing much more than the flexing muscles in Cas’s stomach as Cas’s breath gets ragged. 

“Off,” Cas says and jerks Stiles’s hair, almost as hard as he would to Dean, like he’s forgotten himself, but Stiles takes it without complaint, his mouth obscenely red, lips parted, beautiful — and dangerous in his beauty — like a pixie. 

Stiles reaches for Cas’s cock but Cas beats him to it, jerking himself hard and fast. At the last second, Cas looks over at Dean, like he wants it to be Dean’s face turned up towards him. It always feels a little bit like worship to Dean, like worshipping at the altars of each other, Dean kneeling at Cas’s feet and Cas marking Dean as his. Now it’s just a sex act, porn playing in real time in front of Dean’s eyes, but the sight of Stiles’s cheeks and mouth striped white by Cas is hotter than any porn Dean has ever seen. 

Stiles licks his lips, smearing come across them, rubs his eye clean where a stray splash landed. “Dude, are you a vegan or something?” 

Cas laughs and says, “Vegetarian.” 

Stiles licks his lips again. “It’s, like,  _ sweet.”  _

“I’ve heard that before.” 

Dean almost says  _ Other guys don’t taste like that?  _ but decides he doesn’t really want Stiles and Derek to know that Cas was the only man he’d been with up until an hour ago. Derek leans over to kiss Stiles, swiping his tongue across Stiles’s lips. “Weird,” Derek says. 

Stiles grins. “Did you think I was lying?”

“He just wanted an excuse to kiss you,” Cas says. 

“Sorry for saying your come tastes weird,” Derek says. 

“Stiles complimented my dick earlier, so we’re even.” 

There’s a brief clumsy tangle of limbs, and somehow Dean ends up with Cas pressed up on one side, Stiles cuddled up on the other, Derek on Stiles’s far side. Cas turns Dean’s chin towards him to kiss him long and sweet, mouthing  _ I love you  _ again when they part. 

“Can you believe how cute they are?” Stiles says over his shoulder to Derek. 

“We’re cute,” Derek grumbles into Stiles’s neck. 

“We’re the cutest,” Stiles says, reaching his hand back to stroke Derek’s hair.

They’re quiet for awhile, Dean’s head turned so he’s nose-to-nose with Cas, Cas and Stiles both with an arm draped around his middle. Dean’s eyes are a little heavy but he’s acutely aware of the extra bodies in their bed. He’s not watching the clock or anything, but he wants the soft way Cas touches him after fucking, the way Cas cocoons him close under the sheets, the kisses all over Dean’s face, the whispered words.

Eventually Stiles sits up, patting his hand on Dean’s stomach. “We should go.” 

Derek groans but gets out of bed and starts separating out the pile of clothes on the floor. Somehow Dean’s the only one that’s really a mess, covered in spit and lube and his own come, so Stiles only takes a quick trip to the bathroom before Cas is showing them out the door. Dean overhears Stiles saying they’ll talk soon, and Cas agrees, though Dean’s pretty sure that’s his polite-but-not-really-meaning-it voice. 

“Shower?” Cas says from the doorway. 

Dean gets up slowly, hips a little stiff, and while the water warms up, Cas pulls him close and kisses him, hands petting through his hair. Cas says, “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Dean says. 

“Are you ok?” 

“Yeah, I’m ok. It was fun. Are you ok?” 

Cas strokes across Dean’s cheekbone with his thumb, kisses Dean’s forehead. “Yes. You were amazing.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [reallyelegantsharkfish on tumblr](http://reallyelegantsharkfish.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [transformative works policy](http://reallyelegantsharkfish.tumblr.com/post/167716491355/transformative-works-policy)
> 
> it's not actually said in the fic, but for the record, please enjoy stiles's [transgender avenger](https://www.redbubble.com/people/dajo42/works/15471317-transgender-avenger?p=t-shirt) shirt.


End file.
